Different types of panel systems may be incorporated in buildings, for example, in conjunction with the balcony or terrace of a building. These are often panels made of glass or a similar material, several panels being positioned most preferably in succession in a panel system. Panel systems may also be provided inside buildings, for example as walls.
A panel system typically comprises an upper guide and a lower guide, which may be rails guiding the travelling of the panel and inside or on top of which are one or more hinge elements and/or a control elements fixed to the panel. The hinge element and/or control element controls the travelling of the panel, or the panel is suspended on the upper guide by means of them, or the panel rests through them on the lower guide which supports the panel. The hinge element or the control element is either stationary or movable along the upper or lower guide with the panel. The panel may be movable along the upper and lower guides by means of the said hinge element or control element. Moving typically takes place manually.
The upper and lower guides are usually horizontal and fixed, for example, to the structures of the building. The lower guide may be positioned on floor level or higher, for example, on a railing. The panel may be opened and closed by using one or more hinge element, by means of which the panel turns around a vertical rotation axis. The said openable panel may in addition comprise one or more control elements, by means of which the panel remains closed, and which is allowed to come out of the upper or lower guide to enable the opening of the panel. The upper or lower guide may comprise an opening through which the control element passes, or the control element may be lifted out, for example from the lower profile.
The hinge element may be configured to lock with the hinge element of the adjacent panel, the upper guide or the lower guide when the panels are open and adjacent to one another. Two or more panels may be open and adjacent to one another in a stack, whereupon a free opening is formed, for example, for airing or access.
A known panel system is disclosed in publication WO-2014068178-A1.
Locking of the panel in place is important to prevent the panel from falling when it is opened. When the panel is opened, the control element leaves from the upper guide and/or lower guide and thus the panel must be supported and kept upright by the hinge element. This is ensured by the hinge element attaching, for example, to the upper guide. The said attachment should be ensured already with as small turning angles of the panel as possible to guarantee that the panel is always supported and safe to use.